Battle of Tycam
The Battle of Tycam was a highly controversial battle taking place on the Xorg Empire's capital planet, Tycam. It is written by User:TimeMaster, with help by User:Spyzombie45, and is under construction. Prelude The Xorg Empire, which was nearly as powerful if not more powerful than the Grox Empire, was fighting the Grox Empire, has recently gone downhill in its battles. The First Battle of Tycam eventually came, and the Xorg Empire ended up winning, and beginning a streak of captures from the Grox. Chapter 1: Ready for Patrol Captain Ogret Kuyera, the renowned Captain of the Odyssey, one of the most famous Imperial Battleships in the whole galaxy, walked down the passageway to the Odyssey's entry gate. As if on queue, his assistant commanders came down from the passageway and into the gate as well. Ogret motioned for them one by one as they arrived to sit next to him. After a couple minutes, a cool female voice announced that the ship was fully charged, prepped and ready for take off. The walkway heading into the bridge of Odyssey opened and the crew walked on board. The Odyssey taxied onto the runway, sped up and took off from Schretoyo Spaceport. After a few minutes of briefing, the battleship passed into orbit and began their patrol. Each commander began to work on their duties while Ogret went over the defensive plans. Soon they were deeply engrossed into their work and the bridge was silent. Chapter 2: Detection About 15 minutes after takeoff, an Ensign was operating one of the Bow-Starboard Radars. As usual on patrol, nothing important came up except for Economic vessels (colored in Cyan), Diplomatic vessels (colored in Green), satellites (colored in Grey) and the occasional meteor shower (colored in White as are comets and asteroids), Industrial vessel (colored in Orange) or Travel vessel (colored in Yellow). He looked up and noticed a Red ship (Military vessel). There weren't supposed to be Military ships, unless they were told so. He caught his breath and called his supervisor. "What is it, Ensign?" asked Lieutenant Opcub Ref. "Well, you see, there is a group of Red ships that are slowly approaching the planet in the upper left corner," replied the scared Ensign. Immediately, the Lieutenant's body changed from an annoyed to a surprised look. "There are not supposed to Military vessels in the system today, besides ourselves," he murmered. The Lieutenant and Ensign both looked to the Overall display screen and it flashed //Grox Military Vessels have been detected.// The Lieutenant thought for a moment, looking scared, and then hollered for his superior, Bow-Starboard Commander Frek Loi Wev. The Commander, after hearing the news, shouted "Grox Sequence 2!" which meant. . . *Activate all perimeter defenses *Ready one quarter of droids and spacecraft onboard *Put external threat level on HIGH The Commander, after, giving the command, contacted Captain Ogret Kuyera, and told him about the situation. Chapter 3: Response "Well, Commander," Ogret said, "Looks like the Grox are looking for a fight, I have approved the order, and the Admiral has ordered the other battleships into space." Ogret looked up. He saw his radar screen flashing red, then revealing 10 Grox Motherships. On the other side of the screen 15 allied vessels were rushing in. "Time for the big clash," the Captain thought. Chapter 4: New Plans Captain Ogret raised the threat level to Severe, just as the largest lasers were finishing being charged. He remembered getting the messsage of Grox attack from Commander Wev, and calling the Admiral for the rest of the fleet to come in. The Military Officers were hard at work at fighting the Grox ships. Meanwhile, the 16 Xorg Imperial Battleships clashed with the 10 Grox Motherships. The Xorg fortunately hit first and knocked a third of the Grox's weapons, then hitting them hard with Tactical High Energy Lasers. The only badly damaged Imperial Battleship was Wave. A second Grox wave of 30 Heavy Motherships were coming, as the last 4 Imperial Battleships approaches, as well as some Dreadnoughts and normal Battleships. Ogret glared at the screen. More Grox. . . "Fire the antimatter missiles immediately!" he told to a nearby military officer who nodded in agreement and did so. Chapter 5: More Grox Commander Wev sighed. This probably won't be as hard as I thought, before giving orders to the Lieutenants and Ensigns to "Keep an eye on the radars at all moments!" Meanwhile at the Weapons compartment the lieutenants were firing missiles as fast as they could, but not their five last resorts: Ten gigaton antimatter missiles. The Commander was targeting missiles while Ensigns readied them while Lieutenants oversaw and helped them. As the Motherships approached, Commander Wev made an order "Get out the Thousand Megaton and destroy those Heavy Motherships!" as the ensigns loaded, the captain aimed, and pressed SLOT C FIRE. The enormous missile flew at the Motherships, who were too engrossed in the battle, even Security personnel, to notice, and only 10 seconds before hit time was it noticed, it detonated only a few seconds early, obliterated 6 Heavy Motherships and damaging 4 others as more of them approached. Chapter 6: Grox Surprise Onboard the Grox support-ship Jow, a Grox Commander yelled "What happened?" A lieutenant responded with "Sir, the Xorg countered our main assualt." The Grox Commander scowled and said "Well, it is now time to destroy them once and for all, ready the Super-Weapon!" "Yes Sir!" Then all the Grox staff ran off to arm their mighty new weapon, which would be used to make ash of the the gigantic Xorg Empire. Chapter 7: Oh, Snap "Ogret!" shouted Commander Xerwu. "What? What is so urgent?" came the reply. "Ogret, there is a very large missile flying towards Tycam!" "Well then, tell the Emperor!" he shouted over to the Communications Officer, Jesr. Jesr switched to "OFFICE OF THE EMPEROR" and contacted Emperor Jaok Tigg. The Emperor was alarmed. Jesr told him to "Shoot it down! It could be a Planet Buster!" By now the Xorg had lost 4 of their 20 imperial battleships. Less powerful ships were still streaming in as well as their Grox counterparts. A swarm of droids flew up to meet the large, still not scanned missile, rushing towards Tycam. Planes followed them up and began bombarding it. It seems to be more than a planet buster, maybe even an Interstellar Ballistic Missile--which could obliterate a star system. Powerful shots from droids and lasers from the planes burned away at it but it was a hardy. It continued towards Tycam. Anti Ballistic Missile fired at it, and 2 of them hit and damaged it as it continued the plummet. . . Category:Stories Category:Wars and Battles